Bones:Foster Kid
by samluvbna4eva
Summary: Bones and Booth meet for the first time back In high school. Bones is a freshman and Booth is a senior.


Bones: Foster Kid

Summary: Bones and Booth meet for the first time back In high school. Bones is a freshman and Booth is a senior.

Couples: Booth/Bones

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Fox.

* * *

Temperance Brennan had just switched schools after being moved to her first foster home. Sarah and Brent Gardener were the worst people anyone should meet but being a foster kid no one cared. Back home her parents had left her alone with Russ her older brother. But in the end Russ couldn't handle watching out for her and put her in the system. She now lived in Philly with Sarah and Brent Gardener already thinking it was hell.

She had walked into the high school already being judged because it was a small town. Everyone knew she was a foster kid as well that she had a high IQ. Throughout her first few classes she sat in the back of the classroom doing her work and ignoring the other students. All of them tossing papers at her or spit balls. She didn't want to step as low as them already knowing she was awaiting a beating when she got to her foster home.

By time lunch came around Temperance was at her wits end she was also hungry knowing she didn't have any money to eat. Her new foster parents couldn't care one bit about her. She found a table off to the side away from the other students. She took out a book and began reading it before hearing people walking to the table. She glanced up seeing a bunch of Jocks around her as one said "What's a freak like you doing at this school?" Temperance just shook her head as the comments continued for a few minutes.

Just as she was about to get up and leave she heard a new voice. She glanced up in time to see a tall, and handsome student in front of the table. This boy crossed his arms and said "Abrams leave her alone now." The group all glanced at him before saying "Whatever you say Booth protect the freak." Booth stepped towards him gripping his hands into fists and said "Leave now or we're going to have a problem." Abrams stood his ground before nodding his head moving to leave with the rest of his group. Booth watched them leave before turning his attention back to Temperance saying "Sorry about them there idoits. You got a name?"

Booth glanced at her seeing how beautiful she really was and heard her saying "Temperance Brennan. What's yours?" She couldn't believe that this handsome boy was talking to her let alone standing in her presence. Booth smiled pulling out a chair and said "I'm Seeley Booth but everyone calls me Booth." Temperance nodded her head hearing this coming from him and said "Why are you hanging with the foster kid?"

Booth leaned back in his seat hearing her comment and said "Because no one can tell me what to do here and I want to get to know you." Temperance smiled a bit hearing this and said "Thank you for not treating me different." Booth smiled a bit as he noticed she had no food in front of her and said "Aren't you going to eat something?" Temperance shook her head placing her book down and said "I don't have any money to get anything." Booth shook his head taking his wallet out and said "Go get something to eat."

Temperance shook her head seeing this and said "I can't take your money Booth. I got no way to pay you back and my foster parents won't give me anything." Booth shook hid head moving to get up and said "If you don't take it I'll go buy you something. I'm not worried about getting money back." Temperance sighed but simply nodded her head knowing if she didn't eat soon she wouldn't last long. She hasn't ate since breakfast yesterday.

Booth stood up from his seat and went to the lunch line grabbing a few things for himself and her. He didn't know why he felt so protective of this girl. Booth paid for the meal and walked back to the table placing the tray down. Booth handed her a few things and said "Eat." Booth knew what it was like to be abused and hated the idea that she was. He had decided from the moment he meet her that he would protect her. Booth ate his lunch quietly at the end glanced at her. He smiled a little bit and said "How are you getting home?"

Temperance glanced at the clock than outside seeing it was pouring out before saying "walking my foster parents don't care as long as I'm home to do my chores." Booth sighed hearing this coming from her mouth and said "Your not walking home in the rain you shouldn't have to be the slave." Temperance leaned back in her seat shaking her head saying "I got to or I'll be punished." She stood up from the chair grabbing her things before glancing at him saying "I'd love a ride home though if your offering." Booth smiled nodding his head slowly and said "I'll meet you out front."

Later on that day Temperance had gone through the rest of her classes with people ganging up on her. She stopped at her locker grabbing the books she needed for homework. She walked out of the building seeing Booth waiting for her but before she made it to him someone pushed her down the last few steps. Booth rushed forward catching her before she got banged up and said " Are you okay?" Temperance leaned her in up in his arms glaring at the person as they walked away and said "Yeah thanks."

Booth grabbed her bag and began to lead her towards his car. He wanted to go back and punch the kids that bullied her. He also wanted to bring her anywhere but her foster home knowing what could happen to her. He opened the passenger door and said "We're leaving this school." He walked around to the drivers side and said "So where am I driving you." temperance glanced over at him as she said the address. He drove there quietly glancing at her from time to time. Once he pulled up to the house he parked his car.

Before he let her leave the car he stopped her though. He grabbed her hand and placed a phone in it. The cell was his old one that he still had minutes on and said "If you need me call my new cell and home is the only numbers on here." He wasn't letting her leave unless she took the phone. She sighed but gave in saying "Okay thank you." She grabbed her bag and rushed inside to start dinner and cleaning.

Booth watched her walk into the house and drove away waiting at his house that was only a few blocks away. He was scared to leave her alone but didn't want to stay and get her into trouble. Meanwhile in the house Temperance had began to make dinner and than continued cleaning the house. She had no time to go and do her homework at the moment. The Gardeners didn't care how she did In school as long as all her chores were done.

As the day went by Mr. and Mrs. Gardener came home from work. Temperance had the house clean and dinner on the table. Temperance had stolen a few bites before they had gotten home. When they were done eating Temperance got stuck washing the dishes with steaming hot water. The dishes were to soapy and she didn't have a chance to catch the dish that fell out of her hands. The water had burned her hands not making her fell anything that was going on. All she heard was a pissed off Brent Gardener heading her way.

Temperance tried to struggle but he was too strong. He pulled her out into the cold night saying "Your going to learn for breaking out things." Temperance was scared with what was happening to her right now. She heard something snap open and glanced behind her seeing the car trunk open and said "Please don'." He just smirked as he knocked her hard in the face saying "The more you beg the longer you stay in here." Brent tossed her into the cramped up trunk and slammed it shut. Temperance kicked and punched the door but nothing was working. She than remembered that she had Booth's cell in her pocket.

Temperance pulled it out and with shaking hands speed dialed Booth's cell number. She waited for him to pick up and on the 2nd ring he did saying "What's wrong?" When he saw her calling he felt panic raising in his chest. He heard her labored breathing before her saying "Booth I need help…..He locked me up." Booth was already pulling his jacket on as he said "I'm on my way there okay….with the police." He didn't hear her replying though.

He raced out of his house calling the police telling them the situation and address. He speed the few blocks to her house. He didn't wait for the police as he slammed on the front door waiting for Brent to answer. When he did Booth didn't hesitate by slamming Brent back against the wall saying "Where is she?" What did you do to her?" Brent just smirked as he said "I'm not telling you anything" Booth slammed his fist into Brent's face saying "Want to try that one again."

Before Brent could answer though the police pulled up to the house. Booth let him go as he ran into the house searching everyplace that could lock. He didn't find any sign of her. He rushed back down the steps saying "She isn't in the house." The police looked at him as they went outside to search. Booth saw the car off to the side of the house and ran over. He noticed everything was locked as he found a crowbar a few feet away. He began to pry the trunk open without any help. The police saw what he was doing and went to help.

Booth used all his strength and pulled the trunk open. He saw her laying curled up shivering. Booth looked over his shoulder saying "I need a blanket over here now." He leaned forward lifting her out of the trunk holding her close saying "Your okay relax your safe." Temperance just nodded her head and mumbled "You came." A cop came walking back over with a blanket that he wrapped around Temperance. Booth carried her over to a police car and said "I promised I would always be there." Temperance just nodded her head feeling safe for the first time since her family left.


End file.
